The L'Cie and The Avatar
by IronChicken3o3
Summary: What if Lightning fled the Sanctum and made it to Republic City. What if she met a certain headstrong Avatar? Possibly Lightning/Korra femslash later on. AU with possible OOC-ness.


**A/N: Hey guys. I've decided to try a FFXIII and Legend of Korra Crossover. This is Femslash with the Lightning/Korra pairing so be warned. This story is AU and OOC-ness may occur! Rated T for now, Possibly M for later chapters just to be safe. I hope you all enjoy, and I appreciate any and all feedback. Stay Classy  
-IronChicken**

Lightning Farron felt all alone. This new place she had discovered was nothing like her home. Republic City was a very different place than Bodhum. This new city was very large, very alien, and very lonely to Lightning. "At least no one has tried to murder me yet for what I am," she thought morbidly.

She wandered the streets of this unfamiliar city. She had no home, no one to turn to, and no plan. Everything that had occurred in the past few days was weighing her down. She had arrived in Republic City earlier this morning, and had spent her time here just exploring aimlessly… too distracted by her thoughts to really take any of the sights in. "What do I do now?" she thought. "It's unlikely that the Sanctum forces followed me all the way here... Hell, I don't even know where _here_ is!"

Lightning turned the corner onto a large, bustling street. Vehicles known locally as _satomobiles _dominated the center of the street, carrying the rich and powerful to their meaningless private affairs. Venders and shopkeepers occupied the buildings and sidewalks, promoting their wares to all who ventured past. However, Lightning ignored them all. Her mind was consumed by recent events.

"I'm a Pulse L'Cie… an enemy of everything I have fought for and believed in all of my life…"

She struggled to make sense of this revelation. After finding out she was a Pulse L'Cie, Lightning had fled from Sanctum and the Guardian Core. She had traveled endlessly in hopes to evade their pursuits, crossing the sea in an attempt to escape capture. Eventually she stumbled upon the unknown lands of Republic City. The locals had just taken her as another person who was _fresh off the boat _and promptly ignored her. Lightning was in a new land, all alone, and she didn't even know her focus yet…

Lightning's train of thought was broken by some commotion on the path in front of her. She could make out a group of three shady looking men, apparently trying to shake down a local shopkeeper for _protection money._ "Its the same everywhere, people with power always trying to take advantage of the weak."Just as it looked like the shopkeeper was in for some trouble, and Lightning readied herself to step in, a mysterious young girl seemed to confront the thugs, alone and unarmed.

The girl was slightly taller than Lightning, with dark brown hair secured by a medium length pony tail in the back and two thin braids running down the sides. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt and baggy brown pants. On her feet she wore heavy, fur lined snow boots and she had a thick animal pelt fastened around her slim waist. She appeared to be a few years younger than Lightning herself.

The thugs seemed to grow more and more agitated, while the girl just stood there calmly with her hands on her hips, creating an air of confidence to her. Lightning's gut instinct told her that this girl could back up her confidence, so she stayed put to watch the show. Suddenly, one of the thugs attacked, lashing out of his jacket with a stream of water. The girl redirected the attack with ease, smashing the water into the thug's face and turning his head into an over-sized ice cube.

The other two thugs quickly followed suit. The first thug charged forward only to be launched into the air by some sort of power ground attack, the likes of which Lightning had never seen before. Thug number two shot fire from his hands, only to have his attack completely negated by the girl and earned himself a one way trip through a nearby shop window.

Lightning was quietly impressed by this younger girl's strength. She watched as the thugs collected themselves and tried to escape in their satomobile, only to be thwarted by a massive earth attack by the brown haired girl. Lightning was astonished. She had never seen anyone use this kind of magic before... "She must be a L'Cie too... " thought Lightning warily. "In that case I may learn more about this area and my focus if I speak with her."

Lightning started towards the girl, and closer and closer to the beginnings of her new life...

_if only she knew what was to come..._


End file.
